


It's crazy what you'd do for a friend

by Trash_tbh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tbh/pseuds/Trash_tbh
Summary: They've been broken up for a year nowThe proof he moved on still hurtsBecause Suga still loves him
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	It's crazy what you'd do for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Not me projecting into fictional characters again😗
> 
> Anyway this kinda sucks because it's based of smth that happened to me and I wrote it right after so I still upset.
> 
> Also I was thinking of Michimiya as the crush!

He put the phone down as his eyes started to water. He knows he's being selfish, but he can't help it. He loves this boy so much it hurts. He tried to deny it, tell himself he's over him but he can't lie to himself anymore. He's gone and found someone new. He knew being friends with his ex would be hard but he thought he could do it. He sent Suga pictures of his new crush. She's so pretty, how could he compete? He wiped his face off as he realizes he left Daichi on read. He picks up his phone and forces himself to respond. 

"She's pretty"


End file.
